yu_gi_ohfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Recoded
'''Yu-Gi-Oh! Recoded '''is the seventh anime series and the sixth main spin-off series. Story: It was a long time in Neo City. After the war 52 years ago, the city is highly advanced with a duel system called X-ONE, a digital world where duelists can log in to duel other duelists. But when there is an evil force called "Project Zero" who are threaten the digital world and the real world as well, it will be up to a group of rebels called, "The Code's Moon" to stop this force and save both the real and digital worlds. The Story revolves around Yuji Morikako, a 17-year old orphan who was abandoned at a young age. Later, one fateful night, his deck started glowing to reveal not only a way to save X-ONE, but to find out who and what are his parents. Characters: Heroes: Main Characters: Yuji Morikako (ReverseKnight) * Deck: ** Reverse World *** Main Monster(s): **** Inversion Paladin ***** Level: 5 ****** ATK: 2300 ****** DEF: 2000 ****** Effect: When this monster is summoned, this monster gains 500 ATK for every "Reverse World" monster on the field. **** Inversion Dragon ***** Level: 7 ****** ATK: 2500 ****** DEF: 2100 ****** Effect: When you have 2 "Reverse World" monsters with 1500 ATK or less on the field, you can special summon this monster to the field. When a monster attacks this monster, your opponent's ATK and DEF points are switched. Cho Masumi (Madame Butterfly) * Deck: ** Masked Moth *** Main Monster(s): **** Masked Moth Weathergirl ***** Level: 3 ****** ATK: 900 ****** DEF: 500 ****** Effect: When this monster is Equipped, your opponent loses 500 LP. **** Masked Moth Collector ***** Level: 6 ****** ATK: 2200 ****** DEF: 1900 ****** Effect: When this monster is special summoned, you can banish 1 monster on the field and this monster gains it's ATK points. Akio Moko (Fusion Xpert) * Deck: ** Crossmaster: *** Main Monster(s): **** Crossmaster RabbitTanker ***** Level: 6 ****** ATK: 2600 ****** DEF: 1000 ****** Effect: When this monster is special summoned, you can choose 1 "Crossmaster" monster in your Extra Deck, reveal it, and shuffle your main deck. In the next turn, you can special summon 1 "Crossmaster" from your Extra Deck. **** Crossmaster PheonixRobotic ***** Level: 9 ****** ATK: 3500 ****** DEF: 1500 ****** Effect: When summoned, you choose 1 monster you're opponent controls, once per turn, if the monster you chose targets a "Crossmaster" monster, the attack is negated and you gain half the LP equal to the ATK points of that monster you chose. Baku Urota (Ancient Timer) * Deck: ** Ancient Defender *** Main Monster(s): **** Ancient Defender Ruta ***** Level: 8 ****** ATK: 3000 ****** DEF: 2600 ****** Effect: When synchro summoned, you can pay 1000 LP to increase 1 "Ancient Defender" on the field. **** Ancient Defender Utoha ***** Level: 10 ****** ATK: 3600 ****** DEF: 2900 ****** Effect: When this monster is special summoned with a "Ancient Defender" monster, you can halve 1 monster your opponent controls and gain LP half that monster's ATK points. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! fan series